Cornell's Roybal Center-The Translational Research Institute on Pain in Later Life (TRIPLL) has developed innovative approaches and an effective infrastructure for the translation of behavioral and social science research to improve the health and well-being of older adults. TRIPLL maximizes the joint resources for aging-related research at Cornell University, uniting social and behavioral scientists and experts in translational research at Cornell's Ithaca campus with researchers at Cornell's Medical College in NYC to promote translational research on the topic of later-life pain. In this competing renewal application, we will leverage and expand the infrastructure our Center has built to create a novel collaboration among prominent research centers to promote translational research on the science of behavior change to address the problem of later-life pain. This focus is justified because 1) pain is a highly prevalent, costly, and frequently disabling condition among older adults, and 2} significant advances in behavior change science are tremendously promising for translational efforts at this time. The specific goals of the Center's Management Core will be to: (1) Facilitate collaboration among the affiliated researchers and trainees; (2) Conduct the management tasks of the Center to include monitoring the progress of trainees; providing necessary information to the advisory committee to inform their deliberations; making decisions about allocation of resources; budget management; and reporting to NIA; (3) Provide Center trainees with comprehensive methodological support; (4) Assemble and convene internal and external advisory committees that play active roles in all Center activities; (5) Identify appropriate candidates for diversity supplements; (6) Coordinate and foster involvement of end-users in TRI PLL-2 projects; (7) Oversee dissemination activities; and (8) Conduct formal evaluations of Center-related activities.